Silently Suffering
by ggchuckblair
Summary: Blair has gone through something terrible and once again, Chuck is there to save the day. But then something terrible happens again... What will they do? AU. Please please please review! This is my first fanfiction, so please share your thoughts! It takes place somewhere near the end of their senior year.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the beginning of my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you think! The chapters may be a little short at the beginning, but as I get the hang of it, they will get longer! WARNING: This is intended for mature readers only. Strong themes towards eating disorders, and abuse.**

 **I do not own gossip girl or any of their characters!**

* * *

Shit, it was happening again. Blair leaned over the toilet, dry-heaving, out of breath. She heaved one more time, and this time it was blood. Her body was trembling, and tears were falling off her face onto her blouse Why couldn't she just stop this? She stood up and walked over to the sink, and looked at herself in the mirror. "You're worthless," she said aloud to herself. "You'll never be good enough."

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here," Dorota yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be down in one minute," she yelled back, her voice cracking.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly flushed the toilet, and began to wash her hands.

"Blair.. Are you okay?" Chuck stated as he walked into the bathroom, stepping in front of her.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. But I am not quite ready to leave yet." She quickly looked down. She was still in her Constance uniform, and there were dark tearstains on her white blouse.

"You don't look fine." Chuck said tenderly, putting a finger under her chin to lift her face so she was looking at him.

"I am! I just haven't gotten a chance to get ready yet. Okay?" She snapped back. She turned and walked out of the bedroom, and went into her closet. She pretended to look through her clothes as new tears began to form in her eyes.

"Blair, what you have laid out here is perfect," he picks up the little black dress that was laid out on her bed, and walks towards the closet.

Blair doesn't respond. A small sob accidentally escapes her mouth, and she crumples to the floor. Chuck puts down the dress and rushes over to her. He quickly puts his arm around her, and she buries her face into his chest.

"Blair, what is going on? Is there something we need to talk about?" Chuck says before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I…I… " She begins sobbing hard, and Chuck tightens his grip around her.

"Shhh… Shhhh, it's okay Blair. You can tell me," he gently runs his hand through her hair, as he rubs circles on her back.

"I.. I'm in trouble.." she finally gets out. She pulls away from him, and coughs into her elbow. There must have been a little blood left in her throat, because it was now on her sleeve. She was feeling a little dizzy, so she put a hand on his arm to steady herself.

"Shit, Blair. What happened?"

Blair looks at him , sitting cross legged on the floor with her. She goes to speak, but the dizziness over comes her and she feels herself slip out of consciousness.

"Fuck!" Chuck stands up and quickly scoops Blair into his arms. He is shaking.

"Dorota! DOROTA!" Chuck yells.

"Yes Mr. Chu… Oh Miss Blair. Not again!" Dorota cries out as she reaches the top of the stairs.

"Call 911 for GOD'S SAKE, Dorota. JESUS." Chuck sits down on the steps, still holding Blair who remained unconscious. _Come on Blair. Come on. I can't lose you. I love you. Please Blair. I LOVE YOU._ A tear rolls down his face. He kisses her on lips, hoping and praying that she would wake up.

Sure enough, it worked. Blair slowly opened her eyes.

"Chuck?" Blair said weakly. He tightened his grip on her.

"Yes, Blair. I'm here." He whispered back.

"I'm in trouble, Chuck," she cried. Tears once again were forming in her eyes.

"Mr. Chuck? The ambulance here," Dorota said, knowing that Chuck wasn't listening.

"Blair, you are going to be okay. DOROTA. How long does it take to get a fucking ambulance." He yelled. Blair went tense in his arms.

"Mr. Chuck, I just said the ambulance here" and with that, the elevator dinged and in rushed the paramedics.

"Blair, it is going to be okay, I'll be right here the whole time," Chuck quietly said as they loaded Blair onto the gurney. He grabbed her hand, and she squeezed it.

Chuck continued to rub soothing circles on her hand during the elevator ride, but near the ground floor, her grip loosened, and Blair lost consciousness again.

* * *

 **TBC..**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR CHARACTERS!

* * *

Chuck opened his eyes, and looked at the clock, _3:15am._ It has been 7 hours since he was supposed to pick Blair up for dinner. It has been 7 hours since she has opened her eyes. It has been 7 hours since she squeezed his hand. Chuck couldn't believe what he was feeling. Anything that deals with Blair turns him into a softy, and a part of him hates it, but then whenever he looks at her, he is reminded of why he stopped sleeping around.

"I love you" Chuck said.

Even in the hospital gown, Blair looked gorgeous; her hair was perfect, her skin was perfect.

Chuck was sitting in a chair, holding her hand. He hadn't left her side since the paramedics came, just like he told her. It was just the two of them, the nurse had already been in the room to check up on her, Serena and Nate both didn't answer their phones, and Eleanor was in Paris. He was all she had.

Chuck laid his head back into the chair, and told himself he was going to just doze off, just for a minute.

* * *

"Chuck.." Blair whispered without opening her eyes. Her throat burned, and she could feel the IV pulling at the crook of her elbow. Someone was holding her hand.

The hand felt heavy, but familiar. She had never experienced weakness this severe before. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

 _I cant breathe. I CANT BREATHE._ Blair thought as she lay in the unfamiliar bed, not wanting to open her eyes. _What have I done? Where am I?_ Her heart rate began to quicken, as she started to panic. The sudden increase caused her heart rate monitor to beep, startling Chuck.

"Blair?" "Blair." Chuck said as he stood up from his chair. He squeezed her hand, and used the other hand to pet her hair, Blair's heart rate immediately went down.

"Blair, it's me, Chuck," he whispered as a nurse walked in. The nurse pushed a few buttons, and walked out of the room without saying a thing to Chuck. _What the fuck?_ He looked at the clock, _5:17am._ Shit. He didn't mean to fall asleep.

Chuck turned his attention back to Blair when he felt her very weakly squeeze his hand.

"Chuck…" Blair whispered again, and this time Chuck heard her.

"Blair…" Chuck said before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You are going to be okay, Blair. I promise."

"I…I.." Blair said, her eyes still closed.

"Shhhh.. Shh… It's okay, you don't have to say anything."

* * *

He had never seen Blair like this before. She was so vulnerable, a stark contrast from her usual confident, bossy, self. Finally she opened her big brown eyes. Chuck sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Jesus, Blair." Chuck said as he tucked a hair behind her face. "You scared the shit out of me."

Tears began to fall from Blair's eyes, and Chuck cupped her face with his hands, wiping the tears as they came. He leaned in a placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I am so sorry," Blair said quietly.

"No, I am. I should have paid more attention," Chuck said as he looked down at his hands. "You weren't feeling like yourself and I should have listened."

"Chuck.." Blair said, her voice cracking. Chuck could hear the pain in her words and stood up from the bed ready to get the nurse. "Will you hold me?"

Chuck's body relaxed and he sat back down on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off. He removed his tie, and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. Blair moved off to the side of the bed as much as she could. Chuck noticed her attempt and spoke up.

"Don't go falling off the bed, Waldorf."

Blair's face lightened up, and she smiled.

"Get over here, Bass" Blair said, her voice still barely a whisper.

Chuck gently sat down on the bed, and gently positioned her so that they were both comfortably on the small hospital bed. Blair laid her head on his chest, and she felt herself relax. Chuck planted a kiss on top of her head.

They laid like this in silence for quite a while, neither one wanting to disturb the peaceful moment.

* * *

"I'm sorry Chuck" Blair finally said, her voice starting to come back.

"Don't be," Chuck said as he squeezed her a little tighter. This is the way he liked to spend his time. Blair Waldorf in his arms, how did he get so lucky?

"Where is…" Blair started before Chuck cut her off.

"Serena and Nate are off somewhere, I couldn't reach them. Eleanor is in Paris, she told me she couldn't come home this time, Blair." Chuck's voice trailed off at the end.

Blair stiffened at the mention of her mother's name. Her mom couldn't even pay attention to her when she was in the hospital?

"I sent Dorota home for the night around 1:00am, she will be back around 9:30 this morning with a few of your things. For now, it's just you and me," Chuck said, explaining the lack of visitors.

"That is fine with me," Blair stated as she snuggled in closer to Chuck. She was feeling extremely cold, and his warmth was comforting. She never wanted him to leave her.

Chuck was running circles on Blair back with the tips of his fingers. She was falling back asleep, but he was feeling more awake than ever. Or at least that is what he thought.

He felt her let out a big sigh as she fell back asleep. He mindlessly rested his chin on her head, thinking of what he was going to do next.

* * *

The next thing he knew, there was a knock at the door. Chuck opened his eyes and looked at the clock, _8:30am._ Blair's doctor was standing in the door. Chuck gently pulled himself out from under Blair; she didn't wake up, she was obviously exhausted.

The two of them stepped into the hallway so they could speak without waking up Blair.

"Hello, you must be Charles Bass. From what I have read on the chart, you are going to be her caretaker? You seem a little young, may I ask where her parents are?" the doctor said as he looked Chuck up and down.

Offended by the doctor's comment, Chuck takes a step back, and sternly says, "Gone. I am all she has right now."

Noticing his anger, the doctor quickly apologizes, and continues with his instructions for Blair.

"Blair has what we call Buli…"

Chuck cuts him off, "Bulimia. I know. Just tell me how to help her."

"Well Charles, we have a few options for you." The doctor looks down at his chart and begins to read off the options. Chuck is trying to listen, but he keeps getting distracted by Blair. She is moving around in her sleep. She usually doesn't move very much, only when she has a nightmare. Usually when this happens he just pulls her in close, and the nightmare goes away. Was _he_ asleep? Is this _his_ nightmare?

"Mr. Bass?" Chuck is suddenly brought back to reality.

"Mr. Bass, I would like to discharge Blair today as long as she agrees to attend therapy."

"Yes, I think she will agree to that," Chuck looks into the room again; Blair is still moving in her bed. He wants to go wake her up so badly, to take away whatever is scaring her.

"Who will be taking care of her when she gets home?" The doctor asks.

"She has a maid, but other than that she lives alone…" Chuck suddenly realized how alone Blair really was. She had a lot of friends. She had him…but when all of her friends went home, after he was gone and Dorota left for the night, she was all alone in that penthouse. "I can stay with her for as long as she will allow." He says this aloud, but it was almost as though he was saying it to himself.

"Then it is settled, I will tell the nurse to get the discharge papers for you to fill out," the doctor states before walking away.

Chuck quickly goes into the room, and gets back into the small bed with Blair, pulling her in close. "Blair, Blair.. It's okay. You are okay." He holds onto her a little tighter, and she opens her eyes.

* * *

"Blair, they are letting you go home this morning," Chuck says quietly as he gently runs the back of his hand down her cheek.

"There are a few conditions though"

Blair audibly groans. _I knew this was going to happen,_ she thought.

"First off, you have to agree to therapy. You need professional help."

A tear rolls down her face.

"Hey.. Hey" Chuck says tenderly, wiping the tear away, "Its okay, I will be there every step of the way."

She turns and kisses him weakly, still tired.

"The second thing is that you need someone to be around you 24/7." She looks up at him confused.

"A security guard...?" Blair said, not catching Chuck's hints.

"No, it means that we are going to be moving in together. The doctor and I agreed that it would be best if you had someone around for a while, just to make sure you were doing okay. I know that Eleanor wont be much help, so I offered…"

Blair cut him off, "Chuck.. you don't ha…"

"No Waldorf, I want too" Chuck smiles at her. "You know I have never asked a girl to move in with me before?"

Blair giggled, "Don't you mean you will move in with _me_? I don't want to leave my room!" This made Chuck smile. There was his bossy Blair.

Chuck leaned in for a kiss just as a nurse walked in. She cleared her throat and Chuck stopped just shy of Blair's lips.

"Blair?" The nurse said. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, please!" Blair said happily.

"Here is your paperwork, I will be back in an hour. Feel free to get dressed so as soon as I get back you can leave!" The nurse placed the paperwork on the table in the corner. "Have Mr. Bass help you get dressed, you are a lot weaker than you think." Chuck smirked at this statement.

Blair playfully slapped his thigh, "don't even think about it, Bass".

"What?" Chuck said smiling.

"I can get dressed myself," Blair stated sternly, wanting to be independent. "Will you grab my dress?"

Chuck turned away to grab the dress, and Blair swung her legs over the edge of the bed. As Chuck turned around, Blair tried to take a step, not realizing that the nurse was telling the truth. She was extremely weak. The room starts spinning, and Blair begins to fall.

* * *

TBC…

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck got to Blair just in time, and he caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Jesus, Blair." Chuck said looking at her in his arms, not realizing he said it out loud.

"I'm sorry Chuck. I'm so sorry..." Blair said as Chuck gently sat her back on the bed.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. Not the first time I've had a girl falling all over me" he said with a smirk as he walked over to grab the dress that he had dropped to the floor. As he walked up to the bed, Blair gave him a playful slap, and smiled. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you ready to go home, Waldorf?" Chuck said as he went around to the other side of the bed and began to untie the back of Blair's hospital gown. He knew he had to keep his composure. Blair looked stunning, and as much as he wanted Blair, he knew that she did not have the strength to participate in their usual "activities." He took a deep breath as he undid the last tie; she was wearing a red, lacy, matching ensemble. He walked back around to the front, and Blair put her arms up, as he helped her slip into a simple, royal blue dress.

"What?" Blair said, as Chuck stared at her.

"Huh?" Chuck said snapping back to reality, confused.

"You are staring at me! What? Is something wrong? Do I look ba.." Blair snapped before Chuck cut her off.

"Nothing is wrong, Blair. You just look stunning, as usual." Chuck said calmly before taking her hand, and kissing the top of it. "You stay here, and I will go and see if I can take you home." Chuck said before leaving the room.

Blair didn't try to get up, instead she looked around the room. By the window there was a large vase of peonies, obviously from Chuck. To the right of her bed stood the IV pole that she was more than happy to finally be detached from. To the left of her bed sat a single chair, for the only person who had been there the whole time. Chuck. It didn't look very comfortable, but he had sat in it anyways. A light grey suit jacket was draped over the back. Even in a hospital Chuck had to be dressed to the nines. This made Blair smile.

Blair looked up as Chuck walked back into the room, smiling. A nurse followed him in, pushing a wheelchair.

"Alright Ms. Waldorf, Mr. Bass here has officially checked you out of this room, are you ready to go?" The nurse said as she pushed the wheelchair next to the bed, and put on the breaks.

"Yes, I am" Blair said happily. Chuck walked over to her left side and put a hand under armpit and took her small hand in the other. The nurse did the same on the right, and they helped Blair into the wheelchair. Due to protocol, the nurse had to push Blair out of the hospital. Chuck walked along side with all of her belongings in tow. Once they got to the main entrance of the hospital, Chuck went outside to give all of Blair's things to Arthur. The nurse wheeled Blair right up to the door of Chuck's limo. Chuck scooped Blair up from the wheelchair, placed her in the limo, and closed the door.

"Have a good evening, Mr. Bass," the nurse said as she walked away.

"Thank you," Chuck called back as he went around to the other door to get inside the limo. Chuck looked at Blair and realized how small she looked. She looked so tired. With the traffic, it was going to be a good 45 minutes before they reached her apartment.

"Come here," Chuck said tenderly, pulling Blair close to him. She relaxed into him, and quickly fell asleep.

 _What am I going to do now?_ Chuck thought to himself. The traffic made the ride extremely long, but he didn't mind as long as Blair was safe in his arms. _How can I make her see that she is perfect? That she doesn't need to change?_ Chuck drew circles with his fingertips on her arm. She looked very peaceful.

The limo pulled up to the front of the building, and suddenly Chuck was extremely nervous. _Am I going to be enough? What if I do something wrong? What if I can't help her?_ Chuck gently woke Blair up.

"Blair? Blair, we are here." Chuck whispered as she opened her eyes. Blair looked out the window and was relieved to see the door to her building again, finally home. Chuck went out his door, and Arthur was already loading Blair's things onto a cart to be delivered to her penthouse. He opened the door to the side where Blair was sitting, and he offered her a hand. He knew that she would still be extremely weak, but not as weak as she had been in the hospital. He helped her stand, and then put an arm around her waist to steady her, they walked like this to the elevator.

Once the doors to elevator closed, Blair leaned in close to Chuck, turning to lay her head on his chest.

"I'm tired, Chuck," Blair sighed. Chuck gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know, Blair. We are almost back." Chuck whispered back, before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The doors to the elevator opened, and Chuck swept Blair up into his arms, and carried her into the apartment.

"Mr. Chuck? Ms. Blair?" Dorota said excitedly as she hurried towards the pair.

Chuck looked down to Blair in his arms, and saw that she had drifted off to sleep. He looked up at Dorota and she gave him a nod. He began walking up the stairs towards Blair's bedroom. Chuck paused before entering her bedroom. The last time he was here, Blair ended up in the hospital. He continued past the threshold, and placed Blair gently down on her bed.

"Chuck?" Blair said sleepily.

"Blair, shhh, it's okay. I am just going to put you to bed." Chuck said as he slipped off Blair's shoes. She nodded with her eyes closed. He walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black teddy for Blair to sleep in. He walked back to the bed, and pulled Blair against his chest, so that he could unzip her dress.

He couldn't believe how vulnerable she was. Blair was hurting, and there wasn't much that he could do.

He took a deep breath before pulling the dress the rest of the way off her tiny frame. He slipped the teddy onto Blair and pulled back the silk comforter. He picked Blair up, and gently placed her so her head was on the pillow. He thought she was asleep, but suddenly Blair pulled Chuck down to her.

"Stay?" Blair said softly, opening her eyes.

"Of course," Chuck said huskily, nuzzling his nose against Blair's.

Chuck climbed into bed with Blair and pulled her in close. He leaned down and gently whispered into her ear, "You are going to get through this, Blair."

Blair snuggled in close, and her breathing steadied. Chuck didn't dare move, he didn't want to wake her up.

* * *

Blair woke up the next morning in the bed alone. She quickly got out of bed to search for Chuck, then she heard it, the shower was running. _Thank god,_ Blair thought. She was feeling a little better today; sleeping in her own bed definitely gave her some energy back. She quietly opened the door to the bathroom, and slipped off her black teddy. Chuck was facing the shower wall, washing his hair. He hadn't heard Blair come into the room. _God, he is hot._ Blair thought watching the water drip off his skin.

Blair stepped into the shower, and wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist.

"Blair! You should be in bed, are you okay?" Chuck said concerned turning around.

"Mhmmm, I am more than fine," Blair said, placing kisses along Chuck's chest. She took a hand and trailed her finger along his chest, stopping just shy of his member.

"Blair…" Chuck moaned.

"Please.." Blair said. " I need you, I need this. I want this…" Blair continued, but suddenly she felt extremely dizzy. _Shit,_ Blair thought. _I guess I really can't do this yet._

 _"_ Blair?" Chuck said worriedly. Blair's facial expression had changed, and Chuck noticed immediately. He quickly put an arm around her waist, and pulled the two of them out of the shower, right as Blair went limp in his arms. _Shit, Blair. I really can't let you out of my sight._ Chuck thought to himself. He grabbed the nearest towel, and wrapped Blair in it. He sat down on the edge of the tub and spoke softly to her.

"Blair? Blair? Hey, Waldorf? Wake up," Chuck said as he rubbed her back, his wet hair dripping down onto her.

Blair slowly opened her eyes. She started to speak, "I'm sor.." but began to cry. Chuck pulled her in close. Chuck began to dry her off and then he sat her down on to the lid of the toilet. Blair was still crying. Chuck grabbed a towel for himself, and quickly dried off, and then towel dried his hair. He walked over to Blair, picked her up and sat her back down on the bed.

"Blair, I need you to stay in bed, okay?" Chuck said quietly. Blair nodded, as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I am going to go downstairs and get you something to eat, okay?" he said, wiping the tears from her face.

"No, please don't Ch…" Blair quickly responded.

Chuck cut her off, "Blair. You don't really have a choice. It will make you feel better. Stronger. I promise"

Blair rolled her eyes, but didn't protest anymore. _He isn't going to let me win this one._ Blair thought.

"I need, no I BEG, you to stay right here, in this spot the entire time I am gone, okay? I do not want to come up stairs and find a naked Waldorf on the floor…" Chuck commanded as he smirked at Blair. She gave him a small smile, and bit her bottom lip.

"I promise I wont move from this spot." She responded quietly. Chuck leaned down, and kissed her, before helping her lay down onto the silk pillow.

Blair listened as Chuck walked down the stairs. She loved everything about him, even the way he walked. Suddenly she heard an unfamiliar voice shouting. "Chuck?" Blair called out frantically. She heard more shouting, and then she heard the glass from the vase on the table in the foyer break. "CHUCK" Blair screamed, although she was still weak, so it wasn't very loud. "CHUUUUCK" Blair started to cry. She tried to get out of bed, but then got extremely dizzy, and she didn't want to fall. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Where is he?_ Blair's mind was racing. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

TBC…..

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Blair heard the footsteps getting louder and all of the sudden, Chuck runs into the room, and quickly closes the door behind him. He hurries and turns the lock on the door. He ran into the bathroom, and locked the other door as well. He looked up to see Blair, completely naked and frozen from fear, sitting on bed.

"Chuck!" Blair cries loudly reaching for him, relieved. "CHUCK, Oh my god. CHUCK!"

Chuck takes his hand and places it over her mouth. "Blair, shut up!" Chuck whispers sternly. He scoops her into his arms, and rushes the two of them into Blair's large closet.

"Chuck… what is going on?" Blair whispers as Chuck pulls a purple dress off its hanger, and throws it over her head. He grabs Blair again, and pulls her into the corner with him. He tries to arrange the clothing so they can't be seen, but it wasn't really working.

"Blair, can I have your phone to call 911?" Chuck said. He said it so quietly Blair didn't understand him.

"What?" She said, a little too loudly.

"Jesus, Blair! Your phone!" Chuck whispered back to her, with his hand over her mouth. She quickly pushed it away.

"I can't talk if you put your hand over my mouth! And no, because I didn't bring it in here with me! Now will you tell me what is going on?" Blair said quietly, leaning further into Chuck.

He squeezed Blair tight. _Fuck_ , he thought. He was about to respond when they heard Blair's door breaking open. He felt her stiffen in his arms. He stiffened too, but he tried to relax Blair by rubbing circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head, and then the door to the closet opened.

"GET OUT NOW" was yelled from the same voice Blair heard earlier. She saw the man's feet walk towards them, but then he turned away.

Suddenly, Blair was pulled away from Chuck by her feet. She tried to resist, clawing at the floor.

"BLAIR" Chuck yelled. He grabbed for her, but couldn't get to her in time. As the man dragged Blair out of the closet by her feet, another man entered the closet. Chuck was knocked out with one blow to the head.

"Ch-Chuck! CHUCK" Blair yelled, as she was pulled out of the closet away from Chuck. She looked back towards the closet to see the other man pulling Chuck from the closet. There was blood on his face. She turned her face to look at the man who was dragging her, but then she felt dizzy. She still hadn't recovered. The world was going black. And then blacker. And then gone.

* * *

Chuck opened his eyes, and found himself in a small, dark room. The walls were painted a dark brown, and there was one small rectangular window facing a completely white hallway. He was lying on the floor, facing the window. He turned to look for a door handle, but couldn't see one in the room. On the right side of the room, near the corner there was a pole, and chained to that pole by her right hand was Blair.

"BLAIR" Chuck yelled as he ran over to her. She didn't move. "Blair? Come on, Blair! Blair!" Chuck said softly, as he gently shook her. She opened her eyes, and immediately started to scream.

"Shhhhhh. Blair, it's me. Chuck. Shhhhh." He said as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Chuck." Blair said as she began to cry.

"Come-on Blair, lets get you sitting up. Okay?" Chuck gently picked up Blair, her right hand still chained to the pole and was helping her sit with her back to the wall and suddenly he realized something. The pole was positioned just far enough that she wouldn't be able to lean up against the wall.

"It hurts, Chuck" Blair cried, grabbing Chuck's attention again. Chuck sits down on the floor, and puts Blair in his lap.

"What hurts, Blair?" Chuck said tenderly, trying to keep calm.

"My hand, Chuck! My hand hurts!" Blair cried out.

"Shhh, Blair.. It's going to be…" Chuck didn't finish his sentence. He looked at Blair's tiny wrist, and saw that Blair wasn't chained to the pole with regular handcuffs. The one on her had a nail sticking out from the side. Every time she moved, her wrist or hand was getting scratched and cut.

"What is it?" Blair said quickly.

"Those bastards gave you handcuffs with a fucking nail attached to them!" Chuck said loudly with more anger than Blair had ever heard come from his mouth. He ripped a strip from the bottom of his shirt, and wrapped it around her wrist. It wasn't going to completely protect her, but it would help a little bit.

"I am tired, Chuck.." Blair said weakly. She was getting weaker by the moment. The night before this, she had gotten up in the middle of the night without waking up Chuck and threw up the contents of her stomach.

"I know Blair, hold on." Chuck said as he put her on the ground off his lap, being mindful of the nail and her wrist. He moved and turned so that Blair was facing the pole with Chuck sitting behind her. With both of their bodies, they were able to lean up against the wall.

Chuck put his arms around her waist, and started humming "Moon River" softly into her ear. Blair leaned back into him, and quickly fell asleep. Chuck didn't want to sleep, but he was so tired too. He kissed Blair's shoulder, and held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go. Soon he was asleep too.

* * *

They woke up to the loud creaking of a door. Chuck scooted closer to Blair, shielding her with as much of his body as he could. One of the men had a gun, and he hoped that she hadn't seen it.

"Get up!" the man yelled at Blair pointing the gun at her. If Blair hadn't seen the gun before, she was seeing it now.

"Chuck." Blair said softly, but soft enough that Chuck heard her.

"Take me!" Chuck blurted out quickly.

"I SAID, GET THE FUCK UP, BITCH" the man yelled, again ignoring Chuck.

Blair began to stand up, but was having trouble because she was so weak.

"Hurry up!" the man yelled at Blair before noticing the wrap Chuck had put around her wrist. The man quickly ripped it off, and then began to undo the handcuffs. Chuck grabbed Blair's hand. She looked into his eyes, she was completely terrorized.

Suddenly two more men came into the room, and started to pull Blair out of the room by her armpits. Chuck tried to fight back, but was slammed back against the wall. Blair was screaming as they pulled her away.

"CHUCK! CHUCK! I LO…." was all she got out before the door was closed, and Chuck was left alone.

He started to cry, but then it turned to rage.

"GODDAMNIT!" Chuck screamed.

* * *

TBC…

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any ideas of what you think should happen next, let me know! If you don't think I should continue, let me know that too!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't had a chance to update! I have been really stuck on where to go from here, plus I had finals, and work. Let me know if I should continue or not. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"GODDAMNIT" Chuck screamed. He ran his fingers through his hair, and slid down the wall where he and Blair had just been sitting. He looked down at his hand. _Shit._ It was bleeding. He took a strip from his shirt, ripped it, and then wrapped it around his hand.

* * *

Blair woke up in a very bright room, all alone. It was a stark contrast to the dark room that they took her from. Unlike the last room, she wasn't handcuffed to anything.

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked none other than a smiling Jack Bass.

"JACK" Blair yelled as she ran towards him, and began banging her fists on his chest. "Where is Chuck, Jack? WHERE IS HE?" Blair cried, as Jack took ahold of her wrists.

"Now that is no way to greet someone, Blair," Jack said calmly.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Blair said. "I should have known it was you. What do you want?"

She took a few steps back before sinking down to the ground. She was starving, and so incredibly thirsty.

"Blair, you know that Chuck isn't responsible or smart enough to take over Bass industries, right?" Jack said coming closer.

"Stay away from me," Blair growled at him.

"I knew I needed to get rid of him somehow so—" Jack started before Blair cut him off.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Blair cried out, desperately.

"Blair, do you really think I am that heartless?" He said.

"Where is Chuck?" Blair asked quietly.

"Like I was saying, I needed to get rid of him somehow, but I didn't want to leave you out of it, because I like you Blair" Jack said.

Blair didn't speak. She pulled her knees in close, and laid her head down.

"I didn't want to have to kill a family member, let alone a pretty woman like you," Jack said as he walked over and traced a finger along her jawline. Blair batted his hand away, but he ended up just moving it to her lower back, moving it in small circles.

"Stop…Jack! Please… don't," Blair pleaded.

"So here is the thing, Blair, your 'deaths' haven't been announced yet, and if you are a good girl, I might just be willing to let you go." Jack said, moving closer to Blair.

"What do you want from me Jack?" Blair said sternly, looking him right in the eyes.

"You know what I want, Blair. I am not going to kill Chuck, but if you do this one thing, you can be free to be on your way," Jack whispered into her ear.

"No…. Jack! Please… I am not leaving him!" Blair said.

"Alright, have it your way." Jack said before signaling for his men to enter the room. Blair screams as they hold her down, and inject a sedative. Blair quickly stops moving, and they pick her up and drag her back down the hall towards the room where Chuck was sleeping.

* * *

Chuck jolted up as the door to the room swung open, and two men walked in dragging Blair behind them.

"Blair!" Chuck said as he rose to his feet. The two men dropped her to the ground, and she landed with a thud. They quickly left the room.

"Blair, baby! Are you okay? Blair? Wake up!" Chuck said, as he pulled Blair from where they had dropped her into the corner that had quickly become his sanctuary.

While Blair was gone, blankets had been dropped off in a bucket. Chuck gently laid Blair on the floor in corner, while he grabbed one of the blankets. He put the blanket over his lap, and then pulled Blair onto him. He wrapped the blanket around her, and began to rub soothing circles on her arms.

After some time, a few plates of food and a gallon jug of water was delivered to their room. Chuck took one of the blankets and made a make-shift pillow for the still sleeping Blair. He gently positioned her so that her head was laying on the pillow, and he gave her a light kiss on the lips before walking towards the food.

Chuck pulled the food tray over to where Blair was; he wanted to make sure that he was always within arms length of her. He took the lid off of the tray and his stomach began growling instantly.

"Blair? Baby, come on. Wake up! They finally brought us food," Chuck said as he looked down at Blair lying helpless on the floor.

Blair didn't move. Chuck knew that he needed to eat, and Blair would understand if he had a little. Chuck ended up eating all of the food off of one of the trays without realizing it. _Shit,_ he thought. He was careful not to drink too much water. He knew that when Blair woke up it would be easier for him to get her to drink water, rather than to eat the food.

Suddenly he was feeling extremely tired. He lied down right next to Blair, and positioned her so that she was facing the wall. He spooned up behind her, and placed a protective arm around her. He placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you Blair," Chuck whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Blair stiffened when she woke up to the feeling of a man pressed up against her. Was it Jack? Suddenly, the sleeping figure behind her mumbled something inaudible in his sleep, and she knew right then that it was Chuck. Blair took a deep breath. His arm felt extremely heavy. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp to turn around, but she was too weak. How long had it been since she had something to eat or to drink?

Chuck mumbled something in his sleep again, and pulled Blair in tighter. This made Blair smile, she felt safe whenever she was in his arms.

"Chuck?" Blair said weakly.

"Chuck, your arm is heavy." She said louder. Chuck let out a snore, and buried his face in her ratted hair.

"Chuck!" Blair said as loud as she could and Chuck shot straight up, looking alarmed. "Sorry Chuck! But your arm was crushing me!"

"Blair," Chuck said as he let out a huge sigh. He pulled her into his chest. He pulled back, and placed a kiss on her lips. "Blair, I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck." Blair said, kissing Chuck back before he pulled her back into his embrace. "But you are squishing me"

"I'm sorry, I was just so worried." Chuck explained.

"It's okay, but I am still so tire—" Blair began before feeling dizzy, and placing an arm on Chuck's chest to steady herself.

"Blair! Blair, are you okay?" Chuck said worriedly.

"Yes, I am just really tired….and hungry." Blair said.

Chuck pulled her into his lap, and took the lid off of the second food tray. Blair began to slowly eat, her hands shaking as she brought the food to her mouth. Once she was done eating, she laid back down facing the wall. Chuck once again spooned up behind her, and wrapped a hand protectively around her. They quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Blair shot up awake as she was startled by a loud bang. She looked around and Chuck was no where in sight.

TBC...

* * *

 **Please please please review. Should I continue? Or no?**


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all who have been reading! This is my first fanfiction, so please let me know what you guys think!

Just to answer a few questions. This is AU, so some things wont line up with the original plot line. This also takes place near the end of their senior year. Bart Bass is dead at this point, and Chuck has just recently gotten through his rough patch.

As always: I do not own Gossip Girl!

* * *

Blair shot up awake as she was startled by a loud bang. She looked around and Chuck was nowhere in sight.

"Chuck?" Blair quietly questioned aloud. It was extremely dark in the tiny room. She put her hand down on the ground next to her, and it was still warm.

"Chuck?" Blair said a little louder.

"Shit, sorry Blair. I didn't mean to wake you. I accidentally slammed my knee into the pole," Chuck explained. "Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Blair stated as she sat up and leaned against the wall. Her eyes were starting to adjust and she could make out his figure standing on the other side of the room near the pole where she was originally chained up.

After no answer, she asked again, this time more sternly, "Chuck. What are you doing?"

"I…I just have to go to the bathroom," Chuck said, "I know it's stupid, I just didn't want to go with you watching.."

Blair laughed a little, "Chuck, it's not like I haven't seen it before. Besides it's dark, I can barely see you."

"I know, it's just.. ," he responded before being cut off by Blair.

"Just go to the bathroom, and get back over here. I'm cold and I need you to come warm me up, Bass," Blair said with a smile, even though Chuck couldn't see her.

Chuck quickly did his business in the small toilet in one corner. He carefully walked past the pole, and back to where Blair was sitting. He sat down next to her, and pulled the blanket they had been using over their laps. He put an arm around Blair, and she leaned against him. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"We have to get out of here," Chuck stated.

"Chuck.. I.. I should…" Blair began.

"What? You should have what?" Chuck said, annoyed.

"I should have told you this earlier, but Jack is behind this. I was just so hungry earlier, and I wasn't thinking straight. I meant to..." She said leaning further into Chuck.

Chuck pushed her away and quickly stood up. "What? And you didn't think to tell me? That son-of-a-bitch!," Chuck said with his anger increasing with each word, scaring Blair.

Blair pulled her knees up to her chest, subconsciously protecting herself. "I am sorry Chuck." Blair said softly, her voice cracking.

Chuck sighed loudly, ignoring Blair. "This is all my fault, I should have just given him the company," Chuck murmured to himself. He began pacing back and forth in the dark.

Blair sat quietly against the wall. She listened as Chuck paced back and forth, grumbling to himself. She desperately wanted him to quiet down, and come to sit down with her so they could figure it out together. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, and they always figured things out. She had had enough, and stood up, and walked towards Chuck's figure in the dark.

"Chuck? Chuck, please, we can figure this out. Please come back and sit down. I am tired, and you know I can't sleep without you there next to me," Blair pleaded, adding in the last sentence to try to seal the deal.

Chuck stopped pacing and turned towards Blair. He reached out in the dark until he felt her. He grabbed her hand and they walked back towards the corner in silence. Chuck picked up one of the old ratted blankets they had been using and wrapped Blair in one. Chuck sat down and Blair laid down his her head in his lap. He ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"Thank-you," Blair whispered, as she started dozing off. She was relieved that Chuck stopped pacing the room, although she knew his mind was probably racing with his thoughts.

Chuck leaned down and kissed Blair on the top of her head as she fell asleep. _I have got to get us out of here,_ he thought.

An hour or so passed, and his mind was still racing. He looked down at Blair's figure, sleeping peacefully with her head in his lap. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

 _Blair was walking down an extremely long hallway, lined with doors identical to the cell she and Chuck shared. Which one was theirs? The hallway was so bright. She began to peer into each room through the small windows. Suddenly she heard a low moan of pain, one she recognized as Chucks._

 _"_ _CHUCK!" Blair screamed as she ran towards the moaning. She quickly found the room that Chuck was in, but door was locked. She looked in the window and saw Chuck lying on the floor watching the blood pouring out of his leg._

Chuck woke up to Blair murmuring his name in her sleep. He smiled at first, but then frowned realizing that she was having a nightmare.

"Blair, Blair. Hey. It's okay, Blair. I'm right here," Chuck quietly whispered in her sleep.

 _"_ _CHUCK! CHUCK!" Blair screamed as she pounded on the door. Chuck couldn't hear her. Suddenly Chuck looked up at her, but when he looked up all she saw was Jack._

Suddenly, Blair shot straight up, out of Chuck's arms. She let out a little scream when she saw Chuck and began scooting away from him, tears starting to run down her face.

"Blair, hey. It's me. I am not going to hurt you." Chuck said reaching out for her. As he did this, her tears began falling faster. He pulled her in close, and into his chest.

"Chuck…Jack… He was.. He was….." Blair began, before being unable to continue due to tears.

"Blair. I am not going to let him hurt you," Chuck said calmly, running circles on her back with his fingers. _What time is it? How long have we been here?_ Chuck thought to himself as his stomach growled. The lighting in the room stayed very consistent. He looked down at Blair, who was now peacefully sleeping. He didn't know what he was going to do; he didn't want to take his eyes off of her, afraid that something would happen. Her bulimia was still an issue, but getting them away from Jack now needed his full attention.

* * *

A few days passed, and Chuck and Blair fell into a routine. Food is delivered to them every once and a while, and they haven't seen anyone (except for the delivery man). Although they both knew they were in trouble, they both were comforted that Jack had left them alone for a few days. The cuts and bruises they had gotten when taken from Blair's apartment were starting to heal, and Blair was feeling much stronger. They didn't know how long it had been, but Blair was doing well with eating. She hadn't felt any urges to purge any of the food she had eaten because she was trying to get stronger. Neither one of them had any idea of what was going to happen to them.

They spent a lot time in their little corner just talking; there really wasn't anything else for them to do. They entertained themselves in different ways; sometimes Blair would tell Chuck her favorite stories, and other times Chuck would convince Blair to play Would You Rather, one of his favorite games.

At night, they slept in corner. They rolled up on of the blankets, and they use it as their pillow. They sleep on top of two blankets, and then use the last blanket to put over themselves. It was incredibly uncomfortable sleeping on the floor, and they both felt the effects.

They had a toilet in the room, but no sink. Neither one had had a shower since they got there, but they were both ignoring the fact. Occasionally they would use some of the water that came with their meals to wash their hands, but they tried to ration it. Both of them dreamed of being back in Blair's apartment on the UES, taking a bath together.

Every morning, Blair could feel Chuck's member pressing up against her. They were never able to do anything about it because they didn't know if there were cameras in the room. Chuck usually would be very sexually frustrated, but given their circumstances, it wasn't much of a problem.

Blair and Chuck were dozing off when suddenly the door to their room swung open. They both sat up quickly, and Blair grabbed Chuck's hand as Jack walked into the room. In the hallway there were four large men.

"Well, how is my favorite nephew?" Jack said with a smile. Blair and Chuck squinted as the light from the hallway spilled into the room.

"What do you want?" Chuck spat back. Blair squeezed his hand.

"Now, you know what I want Chuck, but it seems I already got it," Jack said as he threw a newspaper at the pair. Chuck picked it up and read the headline, " _BREAKING NEWS: Chuck Bass and his girlfriend, Blair Waldorf were killed in a plane crash,"_ being careful not to show Blair.

Blair felt Chuck tense up and whispered, "What is it?" Chuck didn't respond. Instead he stood up and took a few steps towards Jack. As he did this, two of the men from the hallway walked in. He took a few steps back towards Blair.

"Jack, you can have the company. Just let us go." Chuck tried to say calmly, but his anger was slipping through.

"You know I can't do that, Chuck." Jack said laughing.

Jack motioned for the men to come forward. They went after Chuck first.

"CHUCK!" Blair screamed as one man took out a syringe and injected Chuck with something. He was out instantly and they pulled his body from the room. The men turned towards Blair. They grabbed her and injected her as well. She tried to hold on, but the world was going black, then blacker, and then gone.

* * *

TBC...

Hmmm. What is Jack up too?

Please review! Let me know what you guys are thinking?


	7. Author's Note September 14th, 2016

**Hello all! I am sorry that I left so many of you hanging. I am still planning on updating this story. Things just got a little crazy in my life. I had a traumatic brain injury, and I am just now starting to feel like myself. Leave me a review so I know that people are still reading this or want to see what is going to come next.**

 **XOXO my lovelies!**


End file.
